


Enraptured by You

by Caketastrophe_cosplay



Category: BioShock, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Great 50's music, Multi, Needles, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, awesome suits, extreme violence, haikyuu!! - Freeform, love these boys, love this game, syringes/injections, the best 50's suits and vests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caketastrophe_cosplay/pseuds/Caketastrophe_cosplay
Summary: Oikawa has a business deal that goes wrong and gets his ass sent down to rapture in a plane crash. Longtime friend and business partner Iwaizumi doesn't believe for a minute it was an accident and goes out to look for him. Iwaizumi follows Oikawa to Rapture and is met by the total chaos there. The question truly is whether or not he'll be able to find Oikawa before it's too late. For both of them.





	1. Fate's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fiction! It's definitely something that no one has ever thought of before and the beginning will follow canonically what happens in Bioshock but it will diverge quite a bit later on. I hope it at least catches your interest :)
> 
> Song Selection: Beyond the Sea - Bobby Darin

The hum of the engines could be heard as he swirled the cola product around in the glass in front of his aimless gaze. This flight was dragging on and on and it kept forcing his mind to reflect on the earlier events. Something he'd said, something he did had caused this particular business deal to sour at the end. Everything had been going perfectly as far as he recalled...

 

_"Gentlemen, it is an honor that you have invited me here tonight." The other business suit clad men raised their glasses and nodded at him. Oikawa was all pleasant smiles and charisma as he took a small swig of the malt whiskey in his hand. It was strong but he expected that from this country. The man to the right of him cleared his throat and that was hopefully the cue for the beginning of the discussion of their business deals. He always had hated pointless small talk._

 

_"I believe we're all here for a reason. So, let me be the first to start I admire your roots Oikawa and not to mention what you and your business partner have built over there. Certainly, impressive, to come from nothing and achieve so much." He didn't let the flattery get to him but on the surface, he smiled and combed his finger through his chestnut locks, perfectly styled. he called it professional and bold, Iwazumi called it messy. What would he know about the current trends in fashion anyway though?_

__

 

__

_"I'm very flattered by your words, but it seems you've also done your research. Which hopefully means that you understand how compatible our companies are?" His body swayed backwards slightly as he leaned against the mahogany desk behind him, left palm splayed on the surface. The position screamed I trust you but I'm not to be messed with. He'd practiced it many times in his office back home._

__

 

__

_"Why yes we do understand." A new voice chimed in from the left and he let his attention swiveled over to an older looking man. "However we have some logistics we'd like to...go over. You know, just before anything is signed or set in stone."_

__

 

__

_"Of course." He purred the words with a smile and set his empty glass down on the edge of the desk. "What would you like to go over?"_

 

He swirled the contents in his glass again and watched it jump a little and clink at a minor amount of turbulence. It had been going perfectly they had agreed with everything. Nothing could have prepared him for the end of the night. To be sent home from their transcontinental business deal empty handed and with a red eye flight and eight solid hours to think about all his mistakes.

 

_"How do you handle your profits?" Oikawa was taken aback by the sudden question. His profits? What did they care about his profits or what he did with them? Especially when they were about to complete the reading of both of their agreements._

__

 

__

_"What do you mean? Our profits are handled by my partner and we place them back into the company as we see fit." his eyes narrowed ever so slightly as his tone sweetened just below the level of fake. "Is there a problem?"_

__

 

__

_"No, no. No problem we are just...invested in several companies right now and if one of them were to say, slip. Well that wouldn't be very good for us, now would it?" Slip? Did this man think he was incompetent at handling his own business? Oikawa cleared his head along with his throat and slipped into an easy tone, one meant to charm and relax._

__

 

__

_"I can assure you that our profits are well handled and this relationship will be... dually beneficial." His tone emphasized the word dually, bordering on a growl but something had already changed in the atmosphere._

__

 

__

_"So it seems." The man in the grey business suit turned his head to the side and looked out of his office window and Oikawa felt his expression sour in the slightest._

__

 

__

_"Sir maybe we should continue to look over the proposal papers?" He attempted to refocus on the document in front of them, on the contract that would link their companies and open doors of opportunity left and right for Iwazumi and him._

__

 

__

_"I will look over the proposal with my team. We will contact you if we find it sufficient. However, I'm not sure you can back your claims with the profits we need for our company to truly thrive. Thank you for your time but you can see yourself out now." He was stunned speechless at the old man and honestly offended. He knew they could back each other, if they didn't partner up they would become competitors. One of their companies wouldn't thrive with another company directly in the way._

__

_Oh._

__

_Then it clicked in his head. They never wanted to partner up in the first place._

__

_Before he could stop himself, his blood boiled and his happy expression might as well have been wiped clean off his face with a towel it changed so rapidly. His eyes hardened at the men in the room._

__

 

__

_"I regret to inform you that you are making a mistake sir. Whether or not you partner with us, this company is strong. I can assure you..." He paused and stood strong in front of the business men. "My partner and I are not an enemy you want to make." His tone was a sharp cord in a room of silence._

 

Oikawa brought a hand to his eyes and rubbed at them to hopefully relieve the ache that was developing immediately behind them. He took one last sip of his cola and set it down on his tray. Hajime was not going to be happy about this but there was nothing he could have done. They played them both. Now it was just a matter of crushing them as their competition. If they could do it.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to forget the matter when the world dropped out from underneath him.

 

Air rushed by his face as the left side of the plane went up in flames. They were dropping rapidly, nose diving. The sound of metal being ripped apart scratched heinously at his eardrums as he free fell through the air. It was a blur and the seats in front of him were torn apart and flung as screams filled the air. 

It lasted all of seconds and then he was plunged into cold darkness...

The darkness was thick and it wasn't until a large piece of wreckage shook everything around him as it plunged in front of him that Oikawa forced his eyes open. Panic gripped him as he tried desperately to look in all directions only to feel the burning of his eyes. A large shape that had startled him from unconsciousness was leaving a thick stream of bubbles as it sunk rapidly. Only later would he recall the shadowed face of the flight attendant that was being drug down with it. Something floated in front of him, a purse with a necklace escaping from it's usually delicate clutches. Seemingly weightless in this dark abyss because he was deep underwater. Oikawa didn't have time to look down anymore because there was a strong burning in his lungs, stronger than he'd ever felt it before. He scrambled to kick his legs and fling his arms downward to try and tread the oppressive water all around him. It was like he'd completely forgotten how to swim until he established a rhythm and kicked towards the surface. Each kick and stroke burned his lungs even more and the closer he got to the surface the hotter and brighter it became. 

He gagged and made a noise as he gave a few more kicks. He wasn't going to make it but he had to try and it hurt so badly but he had to keep going. He didn't want to drown. This isn't how he wanted to die. One more kick with desperation got him there.

Breaking the surface of the water came with the sweet desperate relief of filling his lungs with air. It burned just as much as before with the amount of smoke in the air. It was hot, he could feel it on his face, skin and in the surface of the water. Tall walls of flame surrounded him on nearly every side as the fuel from the plane burned bright. It stung his salt filled eyes and Oikawa feared for the worst. Stranded in the middle of the Atlantic sea, he was as good as dead. Better off even if he had died in the crash. 

Oil caught flame a few feet to his right and he pushed himself away from the intense heat that lit up the sky. Firstly he needed to get away from the oil so that he too wouldn't be caught ablaze. His breaths were cough ridden and shaky as he paddled away from the flames. There was a gap and he went for it. Swimming carefully to avoid wreckage and suitcases he kept pushing and what he saw in the distance boosted his hopes. There was an island. No. It looked like a lighthouse of some kind and it was his only saving grace at this moment. 

A spark of hope got him moving faster as he ignored the entire rear of the plane that was sinking to his left. He'd heard rumors about large sinking objects sucking people down with them so he kept as far to the right as possible. The heat from the flames was more bearable against his back than his face.

The farther from the flames he got the less it burned his skin and the colder his body got in the freezing Atlantic waters. As luck would have it there were stone stairs that led straight into the water and Oikawa was able to drag his exhausted aching body up to the steps and out of the water. He was forced to lean over and catch his breath, fight the panic from his bones before standing slowly and turning to face the disaster to his back.

The sea was ablaze behind him and it almost burned his throat and eyes with the threat of tears if only they hadn't already been burning with the sea and his rasping breaths. There was nothing left of the plane...there was nobody struggling in the water. It had been a quiet flight but it seemed that he was it. He was the only survivor. He was alone. The sinking feeling in his chest matched that of the plane tail pulled under by the thick inky waves.

Oikawa watched the last tail piece of the plane sink below the surface of the dark ocean before he pulled his fingers through his hair in a stressed motion and turned around with a sigh. Oil was streaked across his forearms and he was soaked from head to toe in salt water. He was sure his nice grey tie was ruined along with his vest and shirt. There was no point worrying about fashion while stranded in the Atlantic Ocean. He unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up to his forearms to get the wet fabric off them. He had half a mind to rip the sleeves off entirely for it was a warm night with the ocean ablaze, but he decided against it. 

The island steps he was standing on led up to a door. There was a light and he couldn't help but wonder about his luck that there was a place with working electricity this far over the ocean. He didn't yet realize how unlucky he was. Heavy wet footsteps in his brown oxfords led him straight up to the door and he stepped into the entryway. 

The door slammed behind him and he jumped in response and held his hands at the ready. Who or what had slammed the door? For a moment, it was all dark and then motion censored lights brightened up in front of him displaying a huge golden bust with an equally large red banner in front of him. He read it carefully and sidestepped around it. 

"No gods or kings. Only man." The words embroidered in gold echoed in the space around him. He walked around the huge bust, seeing that it was of some man named Andrew Ryan. He followed the lit stairs continuing down until he reached the balcony above a strange round ship like thing. It was...it was strange and he found himself looking closer. He followed the stairs and peered inside of the sphere but he paused at the entrance. 

Something gave him a bad feeling. It looked like a submarine but he had no idea where it would take him. He should stay by the wreckage but he truly had no way to contact anyone and this was his only lead out of here. 

Heart in his throat and his best friend in his thoughts he swallowed thickly and stepped inside. Whatever this was...it was the best chance he had at survival and if that meant possibly going farther under the ocean his gut told him it might be better than starving to death on this island. 

He located and pulled the single lever inside the sphere. Unknowingly sealing both his and Hajime's fate.


	2. Follow Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two here we go!

Iwaizumi stood on the bow of the ship as salt water splashed menacingly around it. A storm was brewing on the horizon but he wasn't worried. His destination was in sight and he wasn't planning on riding the waves longer than he had to. He shoved his left hand deep into his trouser pocket and gripped the folded up envelope in his hand. It had been two weeks since the news hit.

_The sun had long since fallen below the sky much like it did everyday when the door to his office was slammed open. He didn't even bother to look up._

_"You're plane get delayed? You're 7 hours late shittykawa."_

_"Umm.."_

_He looked up at the voice of their young recruit Kageyama who held a telegram in his hand._

_"Sir I have bad news..."_

His gut had dropped because he knew it would be the worst news of his life. Everything had fallen apart after that. He'd found out the business deal in England had fallen through and they refused to speak to him and not only that but he was missing a crucial part to their success. He was missing the face and charisma of what their company stood for and god damn did he need it back.

Days of searching for clues and visiting the airline company to inquire where the flight went down. Everyone in the crash was presumed dead, but Oikawa's body and a handful of others had never been found. At first he despaired thinking that his partner, his best friend had been lost at sea permanently and that it was over for not just them but for the company as well.

However his research led him somewhere else, his research had been in depth enough to reveal something nobody had ever heard of before. He knew Oikawa wasn't dead, he was too cunning and far too stubborn. He was out there and Iwaizumi had a lead as to where.

It was that investigation, the one newspaper article he found buried in archives that had landed him on this very fishing ship. In the distance stood a lighthouse with stairs. A lighthouse dead center in the Atlantic Ocean near one of the deeper trenches. It was here he knew he would find Oikawa or something to lead him to Tooru.

The plane had crashed at these exact coordinates and as he rowed his own little lifeboat out to the solemn lighthouse by himself and the sea sprayed angrily at him as if warning him to go back, Iwaizumi steeled his resolve.

He rowed right up to the steps and hopped into the chilled water that he was already doused in. The salt stung the corners of his eyes and the rough ropes pulled stiffly against his hand as he tied the boat to the post with the broken lamp. Something told him he may not need his boat after this but he shook the feeling like he shook the salt water and cramps from his hands.

The staircase stretched upwards in front of him and with a sharp tilt to the sides he cracked his neck and took his first step. Like hell he was letting Oikawa run away from his responsibilities, he was going to drag him back by the ear if he had too.

As he climbed the steps his hand brushed the metal that was tucked into the waist band of his jeans. No, there was no need to get ahead of himself yet. He didn't know what to expect behind the golden double doors but he hastened himself to not assume that Oikawa was already in danger. Or worse.

The gilded doors towered above him and he noted the designs carved into them for a second before he pulled the slightly ajar door farther open and slipped inside. The gusting sea breeze slammed it closed behind him and left him in the dark.

It took a moment for the lights to flicker on but they did and revealed the golden bust of a seriously angry man in front of him. He squinted in the bright lights and looked upwards. There was nothing up above except a red banner that read "No gods or kings. Only man." He got a chuckle out of that and crossed his arms.

"Only men? That's a recipe for disaster if you ask me." He turned and wasted no time in following down the steps. Oikawa must have loved that banner if he had seen it. He was cautious moving down the stone steps and called out searchingly into the dark circular room below.

"Oikawa are you in here?"

There was no response except the sound of tiny waves lapping at a room of emptiness. He proceeded down the stairs and circled around a metal sphere of some kind.  
It looked like a miniature kind of submarine as he inspected the outside. The doorway to the inside was wide open. Almost invitingly it beckoned him forward. Before he could be tempted inside Iwaizumi had scoured the inside of the room he was in and called out to Oikawa one more time. Only the emptiness of the establishment answered him and he settled an even gaze at the personal submarine in front of him. It seemed there was only place he could go now that he was here, and he was determined to go there if it meant finding Oikawa. Please let him not be stranded somewhere stupid at the bottom of the ocean. He would lose his temper if he'd found out he'd gone and done something dumb like that.

He climbed into the sphere and looked around at the plush interior. There was what appeared to be a radio on the outer wall and rows of inviting seats, he did not sit down. Instead he inspected the lever in the middle of the small room and sighed. Tooru would find a strange device and just immediately pull the level and see where it took him. He swore to god if this thing took him to Soviet Russia he was going to throttle Oikawa himself.

With a calming inhale, he pulled the lever down and felt his hair ruffle as the door behind him slammed shut. The entire thing shook and he watched out of the front window as he slowly began to sink. He had been right, it was a submarine, and as the fathom markers passed in front of him he couldn't help but feel that something was horribly wrong about all of this.

Seemingly on its own a screen dropped from the ceiling and hit him on the head because he'd practically had his face pressed up against the glass. He winced and stepped away from the window, attempting to right the screen as a film started to play.

During the short film about what the government will and won’t let you do he couldn't help but think that this Ryan Andrews guy kind of sounded like an adult throwing a temper tantrum about not being allowed to do what he wanted due to the government or religion. It sounded very selfish and unnerving but as the screen rolled upwards and this place he called "Rapture" was displayed he swallowed his own breath.

Hands pressed to the glass he took in the awesome sight in front of him. Towering buildings lit up in the dark underground with somehow working neon lights and tunnels spiraling from each building; it was Atlantis. It was a seemingly thriving civilization underwater, in one of the deepest parts of the ocean and he hadn't believed the rumors. Someone had mentioned Rapture and he had quickly dismissed it as somewhere he wouldn't find his partner but it was...here in front of him.

His eye was drawn to a whale as it swam around the corner of the building and he wasn't even listening to the Andrews guy talk anymore as he took in what the bottom of the god damned ocean looked like. His eyes followed a school of fish as they swam by and landed on a huge figure walking one of the tunnels. They were going to fast but he swore that the diving like suit that person wore had a drill for a left hand...or something like that.

That creeping feeling surged back up his spine and his hand reached back to brush against the butt of his revolver that he'd hastily tucked into his slacks. 

"Calm down...you're just here to find Oikawa." He spoke softly and took a deep breath. There was no point in getting hasty and assuming that things were wrong. Maybe Oikawa was waiting for him at the place where this thing he was in docked. Being paranoid wasn't going to help him find anything. 

But it might help keep you alive

He ignored his stray thought and instead focused on the radio to his left which had started buzzing with static and random picked up signals. 

".... Mo-... Know-... Anoth- r plane crash?...." 

"CHhhhhhhshhhh....No idea-....." 

He picked up what looked to be like a short-wave radio and tried to listen to more about what could be knew about survivors from the plane crash. From Oikawas plane crash. 

"Hello? Hello can you hear me?" There was no response and upon further inspection he saw that it was a one-way radio that could only receive signals and transmissions. He cursed his luck but clipped the radio to his waist regardless in case he might overhear something useful. 

The submarine seemed to be docking through a series of rings that it pushed through, each with a few words at the top. All good things flow into the city. He quirked an eyebrow upwards and wondered if that was this Andrew Ryan person’s way of greeting new comers. It seemed at least pleasant and not hostile. 

It wasn't long before the sphere jostled as it floated up into an air pocket and the inside of this "Rapture" was revealed to him. 

.... 

It was a bloody mess. Not as in British slang bloody, but literally a bloody mess. There was the corpse of a man four feet from the window and Iwaizumi reached up to cover his mouth as he recognized the pool of long dried blood around him and the fact that his chest had been ripped open from his throat down to his belly button. He backed up as far as he could in the submarine as he processed this new information. 

There were collapsed pillars up ahead and torn banners that were dimly illuminated by the windows pouring in the outside city lights and oceanic view. He steeled himself and stepped closer to the window to take a closer look at the body and...it had very little hair, nearly bald. It was with a sigh that he realized it wasn't Oikawa lying on the ground dead and someone he didn't even know. That was good. He could live with that. 

With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts he cleared his throat and nearly jumped as the door to his sphere of protection was suddenly swung open on someone else's command. He was frozen for a moment and the short wave radio at his hip sounded with some static. 

_"...We don't have time for it Atlas. Leave whoever it is to the Splicers."_

_"Fine. I wish whoever you are luck, cause you're gonna need it. This is Rapture and I don't know how you got to the bathysphere but you are the second most unlucky fellow in the world."_

"Well that’s just great." Iwaizumi grumbled and took a deep breath before he stepped out of the sphere. Whatever this Rapture place had intended to be, it was clear that it was no longer or had never reached that goal. 

All was silent outside of the sphere except for the gentle lapping of the water behind him against the sides of the bathysphere or whatever the man had called it. He moved forward slowly and bent down next to the dead body. It looked to be a man and he was wearing a deep blue pinstripe waistcoat like the one Iwaizumi was wearing himself, except his wasn't split down the middle and soaked with blood. He did however see a few coins in the man’s pocket. 

He reached in and took the cash off of the man and examined it. It was different from the usual American currency and he found himself examining the coins it before pocketing the money. The man in front of him definitely wasn't in need of it and Iwaizumi felt like he might need it in the near future. Or worst came to worst he could always show it off to Daichi back at the firm when he got Oikawa back.

That thought had him pinching the bridge of his nose and wondering how things were going on the uh...well, surface he supposed was the right word. He'd left Daichi in control of the company while he was gone and Sugawara oversaw all marketing affairs and he just hoped with everything he had that it could all be handled while he looked for Oikawa.

Honestly it was stupid that he had run off looking for him in the first place anyway and abandoned his company, their company, but now it was even more ridiculous that he was in an under the sea civilization. Nobody was ever going to believe him. 

Pushing all thoughts of total financial collapse behind himself he walked along the red plush carpet, whether from blood or manufacturing it was red he wasn't sure but it was certainly red. 

The collapsed marble pillars were directly in front of him and he looked around and took the staircase to his left. The place was a mess and he found himself stepping over and jumping over fallen debris in his way. It looked like someone had set bombs off in this area and there was some smoldering wreckage on the right side of the open room he'd walked into. 

The sound of metal scraping against metal alerted him to something on the ceiling and he reflexively reached behind his back and grabbed the handle of the gun tucked into his waist band. 

"Hello?" An eerie silence descended around him, only interrupted by the short bursts of static from his short-wave radio. Fuck had he started hearing things? 

Just as he thought that a piercing shriek broke the silence and a thing? A person maybe? Dropped from the roof and sprinted towards him. It had claws for hands and he couldn't even tell if it had a face or not but there seemed to be a mask of some kind covering at least half. 

his hands scraped against the edges of a rough stone pillar as he dove over it and away from the woman. He rolled on his shoulder and pivoted in a crouch to watch her climb vertically up the wall he had been standing in front of and disappear with another ear-splitting scream. 

"What the FUCK?!" He yelled as he yanked the revolver from the waistband of his jeans and pointed it aimlessly at the ceiling where that thing had disappeared. He backed away from the spot rapidly and nearly tripped over the remains of a broken wall. The broken wall led into another room and he quickly ducked through it to get away from whatever that human, creature had been. 

His foot hit something heavy and he looked down to see his black oxford shoes toeing up against a large red wrench. It was the kind that they use on industrial sized ships and he quickly picked it up and hit it against his palm to test the weight of it. It wasn't horribly heavy but he knew it would work in a bind and he wasn't afraid to defend himself if it came to it. 

His hopes that he might be able to talk to someone and find Oikawa happily waiting for him with that dumb grin on his face were quickly diminishing into smoke right in front of him. This place was a mess and as he stepped over a large charred piece of wood he knew that it was only getting worse the farther he walked along. 

trudging up the longer flight of stairs in front of himself he peeked around the corners and found the place seemingly empty except for a dead body lying on the floor a distance away. He grimaced at the sight but walked over and took a closer look at the man, or so he assumed, on the tiled floor. He had a white mask covering his face but it looked like his had had been split badly. It was gruesome but so were the modifications he could see that had been made to this person. It was like every plastic surgery he had ever heard about gone wrong and it made his stomach feel upset as he looked away and took a deep breath. 

The angle his head was tilted at let him catch a glimmer of something in the man’s coat pocket. He reached for it and stopped himself. Was he really about to go through another dead man’s coat pocket? 

He played with the wrongness of what he was doing before he grunted and just reached in to pull out a few silver pellets. It looked to be revolver bullets and a quick comparison showed that they were the same caliber as his own. That was lucky. 

He reloaded the one bullet he'd fired earlier and pocketed the rest for later. Something nagged at him to be as fully prepared as possible. He felt his newly acquired blunt wrench, heavy in his hand, as he surveyed the damaged room around him with its partially destroyed staircase on the left side. He was curious about the still working neon lights that pointed up the stairs to the right despite the wreckage they were still bright. 

"Plasmids huh?"

He followed them around the corner of the intact staircase and slowly made his way up the steps. The second story was in just as much disarray, maybe even more so as he looked around. There was a rustling to his right and it gave pause to his footsteps as he gripped his wrench tight. Iwaizumi peered around the corner to the right and nearly jumped out of his skin when the pink vending machine in front of him suddenly started talking. He let out a long held in breath and walked up to the machine as his pulse tried to slow down a little. 

Inside there were little glass bottles that looked like they contained a slightly glimmering red liquid. A neon sign proclaiming that this was 'The Garden of Eden" was flashing and flickering, clearly the entire thing had been tampered with a little. A shadow slipped by to his left and Iwaizumi pivoted in a heartbeat on his right foot. He wasn't crazy, someone or something was watching him and he needed to know who and fast. 

He cross stepped towards the balcony-like ledge that overlooked the big windows exposing the depths of the ocean. His pistol was clenched tightly in his right hand as he scanned the room below the ledge. There was no movement besides the squid that swam uncaring beyond the glass walls. Iwaizumi knew that he wasn't normally this paranoid and chalked it up to being in such a strange environment. He turned back towards the strange vending machine and forced a deep breath through his lungs.

He immediately hand to jump back and swing his right arm forward with the pistol ready and loaded. On top of the vending machine now sat a man dressed all in black. Black shoes, with black pinstripe slacks complete with a black shirt and a blood red tie handing from his neck. The man’s face was completely hidden except for his lips through a cat-like mask. It even had ears at the very top and twisted metal like whiskers but those might have been embedded into the man’s cheeks, he wasn't sure from this distance. There he was just lounging almost cat-like atop the Eden machine like he had been there the whole damn time.

"Who the hell are you? And where did you come from?" His voice came out gruff and demanding but there was the slightest tremble in his fingertips. Through the two slotted holes in the mask yellow cat-like eyes peered at him curiously and the wire whiskers twitched.

"Me? You're the stranger in these parts. It's not often we get someone so, well whole." Iwaizumi lowered his weapon so that it wasn't aimed lethally at the other man and took a hesitant step forward.

"Well it’s not often I take a stroll down to the bottom of the ocean. I save that for special occasions." The sarcasm was damn heavy but he couldn't be bothered to put on a nice facade. That was Oikawa's job. The man laughed and hopped down gracefully from the vending machine and landed in a peculiar crouch. A loud clang was heard and Iwaizumi found himself aiming the gun again as he took particular note of the very large and rusted knives that were fixed to his hands like claws. Wow the cat theme was exaggerated. The more he looked the more he realized that they were strapped to his forearms securely and he was able to grip something to hold them in-between his fingers. Regardless they looked sharp and dangerous and they were covered in dried blood.

"I wouldn't want to stroll down here. Even on a special occasion." Rather than approaching Iwaizumi the man turned on his heel and walked up to the vending machine. He continued where he had apparently left off, tampering with it one smooth claw at a time. "The name's Kuroo, or you can call me The Black Cat. You are?"

He didn't seem to be doing him immediate harm, but looking at his surroundings that might as well have meant absolutely nothing. At least he could relax the position of his gun to his side. Iwaizumi already knew how fast he was with it and he could manage if it was loaded and in his belt. 

"Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime. What exactly is that thing?" He took another step towards the machine and paused, deciding to be confrontational. "Can I just assume you're not going to spring around and attack me? Because I will shoot you right now if that is the case." There, blunt and in the open. After all he didn't have time for games and time wasters.

"Well, well, well. Someone’s learning quickly about the rules." He frowned and watched Kuroo sift through wires and tear a few apart carefully with his claws.

"Rules, what rules?" Kuroo pressed a button and shoved the wires back into the side of the machine and with a well-placed kick, one of the bottled rolled out of the bottom slot perfectly. He picked it up and examined it before finally making eye contact with Iwaizumi again. Was it a bomb? He had no idea what Kuroo was holding or what it did. Was it a plasmid?

"The rules of Rapture. The anarchy, the eat or be eaten rules. I'm different, I happen to like you and hold no ill will towards outsiders. I actually have a different grudge to hold." He smiled wide and crookedly and cat-like canines caught the gleam of the neon lights. 

How in the world was he supposed to trust this man’s word? He had claw knives strapped to his arms, what kind of message did this man think he was giving off? Because it wasn't 'Hey come hug me!'. Kuroo sight and uncapped the potion-like substance. He grabbed a strange large square syringe from his belt and poured the liquid into it. He tested it once and then nodded in approval. God, was he going to inject himself with a needle that large and probably unsanitary?

"Look buddy." He smiled and put a hand to his own chest, his heart probably. "To prove to you just how nice I am, I'll give you my hard-earned plasmid."

"What?" What the hell was a plasmid and what did it have to do with that syringe? Why did this man look like a cat? Where was Oikawa? He'd was getting annoying with all this beating around the bush crap.

"plasmids? Adam?" Whatever kind of recognition he was looking for he clearly didn't find on Iwaizumi’s face. He appeared shocked and even had the audacity to laugh. "Wow, you have no idea what you've gotten into do you? You have a lot to learn. Here let me help."

In an instant, his face turned sinister. Iwaizumi stepped backwards as Kuroo approached him at the slinking pace of a cat stalking its prey. He mirrored each of the mans steps but Kuroo was fast and fluid and before he knew it he had a face full of claws and his left arm had been snatched up and pulled forward.

"Hey get the fuck off me!" He struggled to pull his arm back and aimed a quick elbow jab at the crazy cat man in the face. His elbow missed and instead he found himself quickly pinned against the wall.

"Calm down. I'm trying to help you!" He was readying the syringe and panic flooded Iwaizumi, like a gasoline lit fire.

"Like hell you are!" He shoved the man backwards as hard as he could and heard a grunt and a crack but it was too little too late because his arm was already stinging in pain. The rush of cool liquid flooded his veins next and he even felt it flow as far as his chest. Right to his heart. 

"Fuck I think you broke my damn nose!" The shout from the other man was lost to the roar in his ears as his vision started to blur and he stumbled away from the wall. He felt heavy like his shoes were made of lead.

"What’s happening? What did you do to me?" He stumbled away as his brought his hands up in front of him. Blue electrical sparks were dancing across his arms and palms and jumped up to his shoulders. He was suddenly filled with incomprehensible pain all over and yelled out as it hurt from his head to his toes.

"Calm down. Your genetic code is being re-written!" Kuroo’s voice was nasal and wet. He definitely had a broken nose.

"MY WHAT?!" He looked over at Kuroo who had his mask pushed up to the top of his head. There was blood dripping from the man’s nose and despite the electrical current that shook his body like a rag doll he found himself thinking that Kuroo was quite attractive. He stared for a moment before he took a twitchy step backwards and found himself falling backwards over the balcony railing. He blacked out when he hit the floor.


	3. Into The Abyss

The blackness faded slightly as he felt his body being drug across the ground. Everything fuzzy with fog, as if his own head had been stuffed full of wool. There was a murmuring as incomprehensible and annoying as a fly buzzing in his ear. The voice eventually deepend and he was able to pay more attention to it as some of the brain fuzz cleared out.

"I told 'im to be careful. What does he do? Falls of the damn balcony!" There was a grunting and he felt his body slide across the floor again. Ah he was being dragged.

"I'm tryin to help! I say and he breaks my fucking nose!" The complaining faded out of focus as the wool in his head got much thicker. A dull thumping that vibrated the floor he was on left him crashing back down onto the floor. He was able to grunt in pain and annoyance but his body refused to respond in any other way.

"You, don't move if you want to stay alive. I'll be back when the coast is clear." Hah. As if Iwazumi could move even if he wanted to right now. As soon as he was able to move the first thing he was going to do was kick Kuroo right in the face for doing this to him. He was gonna... He. His mind faded into the blackness.

___________________________________________

Kuroo watched with satisfaction as Iwazumi Hajime passed out against the wall he had dragged him near. He was probably suffering from having his genetic code re-written entirely right then.

In the distance he could hear the approaching voices of other splicers. As much as he enjoyed a good fight he also knew how to pick his battles. He hooked his claws into a crack in the wall and climbed up in and moved away into a hiding place. No sense in picking a fight that he didn't need to. Especially not when he had so many opportunities riding on this one chance encounter.

He watched the approach of the other splicers carefully, if they got too touchy with his new toy he would be sure in intervene but for now he would lie low.

__________________________________________

Iwaizumi felt the reverberating shocks of whatever it was that had been injected into him. The world faded in and out like a kaleidescope and he felt dizzy even while unconscious. His brain felt like total soup.

The next minutes around him were a complete blurr. There were voices around him a few times and he got a glimpse of two ugly and gnarled faces partially covered by masks as they got close to his face. Their breath stank of rotting fish and blood and he wanted to lean away but his body was completely useless. He blacked out quickly afterwards.

Iwazumi was jostled next by heavy foots steps that vibrated the cold floor that his face was pressed up against. He was able to twitch his fingertips but he made a conscious decision to stay as absolutely still as possible. The large steel diving boots that came into his view were probably heavy enough to crush him where he was and the heavy breathing and moaning from the divers mask above him was unsettling at best. He was proud of his decision to stay still when he noticed the blood coated drill that was being lugged by the thing that was in front of him. His brain supplied him a picture of Oikawa pinned beneath a spinning drill, dead and his fist unconsciously curled into a tight fist in anger. He refused to believe that Oikawa had met such a fate but the more he stayed in this place called Rapture, the less hope he had. He gladly replaced his thoughts with pain and blackness this time.

Full awareness only returned to him as he was being pulled into a sitting position against the wall, thankfully no masked villains or giants in blood diving armor were hovering over him, just an asshole with cat whiskers He could at least breathe somewhat normally now.

With a groan and a pop in his spine he sat up against the wall and shifted up onto unsteady feet. His head was pounding but at least it felt like his brain was solid matter now and not soup. His legs were weak but steady and blue electricity crackled menacingly around his left hand.

"Ah good! Finally awake."

Iwazumi jerked his gaze upwards and sized up the man in front of him leaning against the wall. He'd almost forgotten that Kuroo even existed. Ah yes, the feline-like man who stabbed him and caused all of this in the first place. Without hesitation he lifted his left hand and let the sparks dance between his fingers threateningly.

"Stay back I don't trust you." His voice was stern but clearly had no effect.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Kuroo chuckled and Iwazumi flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"No of course I don't! I didn't even want it in the first place and then you fucking stabbed me." He grit his teeth and pulled out his revolver and quickly switched the safety off. He aimed it right between the eyes "But I do know how to use this." The other mans grin disappeared almost instantly.

"Hey now. I stabbed you for your own good you ingrate. Now you can open the door for us! You know the only way out of this god damned lobby." Iwazumi glanced at the busted sliding door, but he didn't drop his guard or his gun and leveled a glare at the black cat.

"Why didn't you just inject yourself with it if you needed it to open the door? You fit right in why drag me into this?" Like hell he was going to naively trust someone who had just stabbed his arm with a strange syringe. This man resembled a cat in more than appearances and Iwazumi had never been fond of them.

Kuroo sighed and and moved to sit down on a chunk of the broken staircase, crossing his ankle over the opposite knee. He dropped his chin into the palm of one clawed hand and pulled an exhasperated expression that just made Iwazumi's blood boil.

"Look Iwa I get it you're new." His tone was that of a condescending parent. "So I will explain a few important details to you. Everything you think you know about the world doesn't mean shit anymore. You're in Rapture now, and the only rules here are the ones you make up to save yourself from dying. You're either a madman, very unlucky; or you have a reason for being here; a goal of sorts. You don't look insane." Kuroo stood up and started to circle around him.

"You're not completely usless either so you probably didn't end up here on accident or you would be dead already. Which leaves only the last options. You have an important reason for being here." He stopped to the side of Iwazumi and arched one dark eyebrow above his cat-shaped mask. The whiskers embedded in his cheeks twitched visibly in anticipation of an answer.

Iwazumi narrowed his eyes and contemplated what he had to lose by shooting this annoying Black Cat right in the face, but some part of him was still human enough to decide that maybe it was better to have at least one person that could maybe help him.

"I'm looking for someone." His hesitation was clear and his voice was a low mumble waiting to see if he should reveal who it was.

"Purrfect! So am I!" Kuroo was loud with his exclamation and completed his circle around Iwazumi. "Our goals are purrfectly aligned with which means we should that we can benefit from a partnership. Youa re a business man after all, aren't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Bloody but ironed slacks, nice vest, tie and of course the shoes to match. You my good man are practically Andrew Ryan's poster boy for entrepreneurs.

Andrew Ryan. That name was familiar and he was reminded of the giant gold statue that he had looked at right before he landed his ass deep in this hellhole.

"I'm not a poster boy. It's called professional dress and a lot of people wear it." He glared at Kuroo and crossed his arms over his vest.

""Hah! And I'm not a splicer that looks like a cat." Iwazumi's expression betrayed his confusion and he could just hear Oikawa making fun of the way his eyebrows pinched together when he was confused.

"Uhh whats a splicer?"

"Ah yeah, one of those key things you don't know." Kuroo drummed his fingers on the strangle handle of the claw-like weapons attached to his wrists. "Splicers are what has become of most of us down here in Rapture. We've spliced our genetic codes too much and become something completely different from normal. It started with plasmids, new inventions to make normal men extraordinary. Modification after modification for the men. Surgery after plastic surgery for the womenn, each person becoming nothing but a splintered off piece of their original selves. Even I fell for the ideals they were selling us." He trailed off and Iwazumi felt a pang of pity as Kuroo looked sadly at his claws lost in thought. Iwazumi felt uncomfortable and scuffed his heel against the cracked floor. Neon lights let out a continuous buzz behind the splicer in front of him until he interrupted the silence by clearning his throat.

"Rapture descended into chaos as all morality went to shit and everyone became too spliced up to remember what it meant to be human. See what they forgot to mention was that the more splicing you got done, the less of your humanity your humanity you retain. People started murdering each other, destroying buildings and breaking into shops. Free Will, became the chains of insanity all endorsed by lovely dear old Andrew Ryan." His hands smacked together making a loud clanging sound as his metal claws hit and scraped against each other. Iwazumi felt queesy as he noticed that their were nails embedded through the splicers wrist and the claws. He could still use his hands freely, but he could never take the claws off. They looks to be put through bone too, like an external surgical nail.

"So! Everyone went crazy, killed each other that didn't immediately hide or get out and now all different kinds roam about these watery halls and hunt for their next victim and another drop of Adam so that they can keep splicing up."

"So then why aren't you batshit crazy? I mean you're not exactly sane but you're also not going on a murder rampage." Iwazumi eyed the main with distrust, unsure now if his new trust was misplaced. More importantly he was dwelling on the chances that Oikawa was still sane or whether or not he was even alive if every known person in Rapture was out to kill or be killed.

"Because my sanity was saved by someone I used to know before the chaos erupted. He was a scientist and he helped me come back to my senses." He chuckled softly. "Well mostly at least."

"Mostly, thats not comforting at all." Iwazumi rolled his eyes.

Kuroo shrugged and held out a hand with the claws not currently at the ready.

"Well can't promise you the world but I can at least promise you a helping hand. I don't need you to like me, I just need you to trust that I'm not going to murder you." He pushed up his mask to once again reveal his face and grinned a crooked Cheshire grin.

Iwazumi hesitated, and weighed his options in his head. Even after a few explanations he could at least admit that he was probably toast on his own. With no clue what he was walking into he might as well shoot himself in the foot. The options were either trust this cat Splicer for awhile or finalize and publish his final will and testimony. Whether he liked it or not, he needed some kind of help and he was useless to Oikawa dead in these fucked up waterways.

With a resigned sigh he firmly grasped Kuroo's hand and gave it a solid shake, his boss hand shake. He eyed the splicer carefully through the yellow cat eyes that the man had and sealed the deal and ultimately his fate.

"I don't trust or like you, but I'm not against working with you and making a deal. I won't kill you if you won't kill me." The sultry grin he received had him quickly pulling his hand back to his own side. The Splicer didn't seem to mind as he strode towards the middle of the room and picked up the wrench on the ground that Iwazumi had dropped during his balcony fall.

"Right then! We better get moving. We both have someone to find and I can guarantee that they aren't anywhere near the Bathysphere station." Iwazumi took the wrench from it when it was offered and headed towards the busted door.

"Now you just have to hit that busted switch. Give it a good electrical zap and that door will slide right open for us." Iwazumi leveled himself with the sparking door switch and looked to his left hand, aglow with blue electricity. His veins all glowed a bright blue and he could feel the power that he held in his hands. He shoved his left hand forward and willed the engery to arch from his fingertips and it did. It leaped from the ends of his fingers all the way to the door and the switch was easily brought back to proper working order. The adrenaline that surged in his veins was absolutely thrilling and he wanted it to keep happening. It was very easy to see how this was addicting.

The door slid open with ease and it became clear that it was sealed for a good reason. Water rushed forward through the doorway and soaked them up to their knees.

"Fucking fantastic." Iwazumi grumbled as Kuroo laughed and trudged forward through the flooding waters. The tunnel that led tot he next section of the buildings had been pierced clean through by Shrapnel and had flooded the tunnel partially. Opening the doorway had drained enough of the water to keep them from drowning in the tunnel which was nice.

They waded through the downright frigid water past the wreckage of what seemed to be a piece of an airplane. Maybe Oikawas plane. The door at the end of the corridor slid open and greeted them with higher and drier ground. It did nothing for his already soaked socks though.

The room opened up into two waiting rooms on either side, lit by the unnatural glow the the underwater neon signs outside the large floor to ceiling windows on either side. Kuroo pushed on ahead towards a second airlock door but Iwazumi decided to explore. He walked over to the section on the right and waded into water that brushed his ankles. He was going to have to get used to being water logged it seemed. There was a body leaned up against the far window and something blue was glinting in his hand. He walked over and carefully picked up the glowing blue square shaped syringe. It mimicked the color or his veins as they occasionally pulsed with uncontrollable energy in his hands.

"It's called EVE."

"FUCK!" Iwazumi nearly dropped the damn thing as he spun around and lifted his hammer the strike whoever snuck up on him. He realized that it was just Kuroo and cursed against before shoving him back.

"My my, we are jumpy."

"Don't sneak up on me! I'm rightfully on edge you shitty cat." Kuroo laughed and pointed to the syringe in his hands.

"Thats Eve. Eve is liquid energy and that you need to use your plasmids. Each time you use a plasmid ability your energy will drain and eventually you won't be able to use them unless you inject more." Iwazumi felt sick at his words.

"You mean, more injections?"

"Lots more!" Kuroo smiled and Iwazumi cringed.

"All the time?" He almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"Anytime you're low on that energy you feel right now." Kuroo nodded and Iwazumi promptly handed him the syringe. He wasn't necessarily afraid of them per-say he just, preferred not to stab himself in the arm all the time.

"I've changed my mind, you can have all the plasmids from here on out." Kuroo shook his head and refused to take the offered Hypo.

"I can't. The only way I keep from from being like the other splicers , the only way i stay somewhat sane is by not dealing with Adam or Eve." He slowly extended his arms outwards, palms facing up and Iwazumi was forced to look at the dark bruise-like scars that littered his arms up and down. Permanent injection scars and there were hundreds of them all up and down. Not an untouched vein was left in his arms.

"Trust me Iwazumi, I''ve had them all. Every plasmid out there, but not anymore. The one i got for you I was actually planning to sell for good money to an addict later."

Iwazumi's mouth went dry as Kuroo rolled down the sleeves of his dark black shirt and covered the many scars again.

"Will that happen to me?" He asked, the fear of losing himself was worse than the fear of dying to him. He wasn't scared necessarily, just concerned about the safety of his mind.

"No, probably not. I had a serious addiction, one that all splicers have. As long as you keep focused on your goal and get out of here soon enough, you'll be fine. Besides i'll keep you from straying too far."

He was not at all comforted by those words but he took the Eve hypo regardless. He would bare this burden for Oikawas sake. If it meant finding him and bringing him back tot he surface, to their business and their world then he would do this.

Iwazumi followed Kuroo back towards the airlock door, he noticed and quickly snagged a pack of cigarettes that he saw sitting on a table. He had quit for Oikawas years ago, but fuck that promise if he was going to be dealing with actually insane murderous people. He needed a smoke badly. Kuroo noticed and even offered him a light.

"Smoking is actually good for keeping Eve in your veins longer but I'm sure that you're well aware of the health defects." Iwazumi rolled his eyes and took a long drag of the stick. Screw his health and everything about being healthy. His god damned hands were glowing, if he wanted to smoke then he was damn well going to smoke.

the door they headed towards slid open unprompted to reveal a splicer right behind it. The man with a horribly disfigured face seemed shocked to see them and immediately two handed the steel pipe in his hands.

"Newcomer? I'll splice you up real nice!" His voice was hoarse and he shrieked the words as he charged straight at Iwazumi with killing intent. He was barely able to bring up his wrench fast enough to block the attack and without thinking his left hand extended and the lightning shot from his finger tips yet again, stunning the man where he stood.

Kill or be killed.

He grit his teeth, pulled his hand gun from the waist of his pants and shot a bullet through the mans skull. He fell with a dull thud and Iwazumi stared wide-eyed at the corpse of the splicer he had just murdered. The human he had murdered. He felt very little remorse and immediately knew why people went crazy on these things. Kuroo was grinning at him from the open doorway as he swiped a bottle of vodka from the mans jacket pocket and smashed the top open on the doorway. He looked over his shoulder and held the bottle in toast before pouring a big gulp down his throat.

"Welcome to Rapture buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have a lot of fun writing this story and i hope you enjoy reading it! If you have any questions feel free to comment here or you can message me at my tumblr too!
> 
> 21lillian21.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I would love any critiques or comments you might have!


End file.
